Freaks by Nature
by ChibiDuckie808
Summary: Marked as insane, labeled as a "Freak," forced into a top secret organization filled with corruption: The definition of Hinata Hyuga's life. Wanted for murder, desperate for revenge, tricked into forming a lifelong contract with a fool: The definition of Saskuke Uchiha's life. Mix these two together and we get 'Freaks by Nature' Rated T for use of colorful language.
1. Chapter 00: Hell bound

**Wow...My very first fanfiction. Da da daaahh! As you can tell, I'm pretty excited/nervous about this. All these years of reading all these wonderful fanfics motivated me to write on of my own.**

**Well, please feel free to review and critique my writing! But be gentle, okay? I'm still a noob at this.**

**I do not in any way own Naruto or any of its characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Lucky guy...**

**Anyway please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 00: Hell Bound

The boy bit his lip, desperately trying to cover the whimper of pain that escaped his throat in an airy gasp. His hand grasped the open wound on his abdomen. Warm liquid overflowed through his fingers, staining his pale skin a deep crimson. The blood pouring out was no longer just a light flow but a disgusting gush. He crunched his eyes shut, chasing his blurred vision away. His feet shuffled under him like weights, each step threatening to be his last.

_Move…Move…MOVE!_

He ordered his body forward, despite its crying protests. He could feel his heart thrashing against his chest, each beat stealing his breath away. His throat burned, his eyes stung, his nostrils filled with stench of death. Snow began to tumble down from above, each icy particle falling like needles against his exposed skin.

"Fuck." He muttered as his knees buckled, causing him to collapse onto the frozen pavement.

He couldn't help but smirk at his hopeless situation. His hand twitched against the ground in a meager attempt to push himself up. Grunting at his failed effort, he simply collapsed to his back.

_Who knew life could be such a bitch? _

The cold moisture smeared the blood and grim from his beaten skin. He could feel his eyes threatening to close. He knew he once they did, it was game over. He would be lost in darkness forever and that will be the end to the existence of Uchiha Sasuke. It was as simple as that.

_Was he really meant to die such a stereotypical tragic death? Alone. In the falling snow. His blood staining the white ground red. Gazing up into the sky. Resigning to his fate. Allowing death to gracefully carry him away?_

…

…

_Hell no_

* * *

"_Did you really think you could escape, my dear, dear Sasuke?"_

"_Never break your promise, Uchiha." _

"_Murderer. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!"_

My eyes shot opened. My thoughts swirled in distortion as I choked on the fear that was lodged in my throat. Forced back to reality, the voices that screamed painfully in my head began to fade, until I could hear nothing but silence.

Sweat cascading down my face but as I tried to wipe the drops of perspiration away, numbness coursed through me and my arm refused to budge. An immediate surge of panic flooded through my mind as I desperately demanded my body to move. Then a sudden realization hit me.

_Wait. I'm not dead?_

I finally managed to push my disobedient body side wards causing myself to tip off the creaky bed that held me. Falling like dead weight, I hit the cold tile floor with a loud thud.

_Ow. Yeah, definitely not dead._

I scanned my surroundings. The room was dim, with only a small desk lamp to provide the minimal amount of light. The room was adorned with only a wooden desk, a matching chair, and an old hospital bed. Judging from the amount of dirt and filth that lay scattered across the floor, the space was probably rarely used.

"Tch." I grunted, once again trying to force my immobile body into movement. After a few dragging minutes of struggle, my determination faded. I was obviously not going anywhere anytime soon.

_Alright. Now what? _

So… I made it off the bed and now I'm stuck on the floor. Now, that's progress. I stared blankly at the stained white ceiling, seriously debating whether if I should continue with my futile effort or just go to sleep. Suddenly the door slid open.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." A masculine voice echoed, as a figure approached me in steady strides. Sensing my alarm, the man chuckled and continued, "Don't worry, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not here to kill you today."

_Today, huh? Well, that's real reassuring._

Bending over my paralyzed body, the man inspected my bandaged wounds intently. He appeared to be around mid –twenties despite the fact his spiked hair was completely grey. A surgical mask covered his mouth but I could still see the outline of a grin through the thin material.

"Well, you're healing quite nicely." he said, standing up, "Broken ribs, fractured limbs, internal bleeding, a nice good ol' stab to the gut, multiple deep lacerations to the skin…To sum everything up, you're pretty lucky to be alive. But I would expect nothing less from an Uchiha."

"Why?" I muttered.

"Why, what?" he framed cluelessness, despite knowing full-well what I was asking.

_Why the hell did you save me?_

He matched my glare with a wistful smile as his hand moved silently to his coat pocket, removing a vial filled with a clear liquid. Holding the liquid content clearly in front my face, his smile turned cold.

"I've injected you with a deadly neurotoxin. Fortunately for you, you're still in the earliest stage of the cycle. But…" he paused to glance at his watch, "You have approximately 15 minutes until you start suffering from intense respiratory problems. Approximately 20 minutes, until your internal organs start hemorrhaging intensely and… approximately 25 minutes until you die a nice, slow, painful death. "

I stared at him in disbelief.

_Thanks for the break down, asshole. _

Number one fact of my day: I'm going to die in less than half an hour. Pleasant, real fucking pleasant.

"But today is your lucky day!" he continued cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts, "Here in my very hand is the solution to your dire predicament." He playfully shook the vial causing the antidote to splash around. My shock immediately turned into suspicion.

"What's the catch?" My eyes' focusing on the glass tube gripped gently in his hand.

"Catch? Oh, what catch?" he chuckled. His satisfied tone caused my rage to rise. He knew that I would give in; he knew that he had already won.

"Don't shit with me." I gritted through my clenched teeth, "What do you want from me?"

His eyes narrowed as he smirked at my submission.

"I want to make a deal with you, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**So...what do you think? **

**Good?**

**Meh?**

**HATE? (I hope not... Q.Q)**

**TEELLLL MEEEE!**

**Anyway...**

**Hope you enjoyed it and stick with me for the next chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 01: Time

**Whew. Finished the 2nd chapter. **

**Sorry, if it's pretty lengthy. I get scolded by teachers a lot for having too much "fluff" in my writing...**

**Please feel free to review and critique my writing in anyway! Just no flaming, please. I'm a sensitive soul. _ **

**Well, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 01: Time

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

"So how are you today, Ms. Hyuga?" The nameless psychiatrist asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"F-Fine." I muttered, crunching the fabric of my pleated skirt in my tight fists. I would have to iron it once I got home.

"Any problems at home, at school? Any at all?" Ignoring my obvious discomfort, the psychiatrist continued with her exam, scratching at her notebook with her dulled pencil.

"N-No." My eyes were glued on my lap, refusing to meet her scrutinizing gaze.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

Exactly 59 more ticks and 60 more tocks until the clock reached 5:00 P.M.

"Ms. Hyuga?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Y-Yes…"

The nameless woman just presented me her best fake smile and jotted down some more random scribbles. I listened intently to the sound of her pencil tapping against the soft paper of her spiral notebook.

"_Patient has shown no sign of improvement and still exhibits symptoms of denial and withdrawal." _

Lies. All lies.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

Only 2 more ticks and 3 more tocks.

3, 2, 1. I jerked up and rushed to grab my leather school bag that hung at the entrance of the office.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Hyuga." I managed to catch before turning straight to the exit. Pushing the glass door opened, I slipped out of the suffocating room without looking back and into the bright hallway of Konoha hospital.

_Crazy Quack._

Taking my medication…? The thought made my face twist into a bitter smile as I walked briskly down the hall.

I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'M NOT CRAZY! But the more I denied it, the more I fought it, the more everyone around me became convinced something was wrong. After Mother died, after I made that one mistake, after I let it slip, just a little: Everything went wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

My paced slowed as I clutched my bag closely to my side. Why? Why did it turn out like this? I ruined it. I ruined everything. What could I have-

"Hinata-chan." A voice suddenly sang from a distance, breaking the chain of depression that loomed over me. Without even a glance, I could place that voice any day.

"U-Uncle Kakashi!" My mood lightened, as I walked up to greet him. He wore his usual surgical mask which covered half his face and a stainless white lab coat that contrasted well with his snow grey hair. And as usual he greeted me with his carefree smile.

"Another checkup?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes. Every Sunday."

"Ah, that's right. So how did it go?"

"…F-Fine." I laughed nervously, trying to mask the truth that was probably written all over my face. He studied my troubled expression intently.

"…You'll be fine." He said with his warm smile, giving a pat to my head. I couldn't help but blushed a little at his comforting gesture.

So kind.

So fatherly.

So understanding.

I gave a small smile in return and nodded. But I couldn't completely deafen the small voice that whispered inside of me, _"You know it's only pity."_

"Ah…but Uncle w-what are you doing here today? D-Don't you usually have Sundays off?" he eyed me with surprise. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Oh god…Was it strange that I knew his work schedule by heart?

"Oh, just some unfinished business." he said after a pause.

"B-business?"

"Yup, just here to check on a recovering patient."

"A-Ah, I see." I commented awkwardly, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you come with me? I'm sure he would LOVE company." The way Uncle Kakashi emphasized the word "love," made me a little worried. But I hastily agreed. I was more than happy to spend time with him, with the only person in this world that truly believed I wasn't insane.

* * *

Sasuke lay motionless. Although the poison was completely flushed out of his system, any little movement was painful. It had been at least 3 days since he had awoken and at last he was finally showing some signs of recovery.

_I guess that bastard really is a doctor._

He closed his eyes, he needed rest. But whenever he felt himself begin to drift off into a slumber, he forced himself awake. Uchiha Sasuke would never admit it. But he was scared, scared of the nightmares that awaited him.

But this time, it wasn't that fear that opened his eyes. Two figures walked through the open door. One was the son of a bitch of a doctor. The other one was a girl, a stranger.

"Well, I see you're bright eyed and bushy tailed." The doctor chuckled as he approached the bed without hesitation. Sauske just scoffed in response. The girl on the other hand remained close by the doctor's side, staring at Sasuke with unease.

He eyed her features with interest. Midnight blue hair that swept down to her waist, large rounded pearl eyes that glistened with raw emotion, a slightly dipped nose, and small pink lips that complemented her snow pale skin. Even to the apathetic Uchiha, she was undeniably beautiful. So pure, so honest, and so very breakable.

"Hinata-chan, meet the one and only Uchiha Sasuke." The doctor introduced, gesturing her forward.

_Hinata, huh? Judging from her coloration, she must be a Hyuga._

The name Hyuga only brought one individual to Sasuke's mind. He couldn't help but clench his jaw at the unpleasant memories that were brought up. He stared at her pearl eyes' with pure distaste.

_Yeah. She and that guy are most definitely related._

"N-Nice to m-meet you, U-Uchiha-kun…" she mumbled almost incoherently before giving an awkward bow in respect.

_But based on personality wise, I would have never guessed._

This girl, she was weak. He knew of the high expectations and pride the Hyugas held in their family's strength. He gazed at the timid girl once more before turning away.

_How pathetic._

The girl blushed nervously at his lack of response and backed up behind the doctor once more.

"So, how are you feeling today, Mr. Sunshine." The doctor continued with his sardonic jokes, "Judging from you're usual attitude problems, I'm guessing pretty dandy?"

Sasuke held his tongue. As much as he dreaded the thought, he was depending on this man for his help.

"…How much longer?"

"Now, what was that?"

"How much longer till I recover?"

"Well, judging how it has only been three days since you got here. I would say around 3 more weeks." The doctor replied professionally.

Sasuke grunted. 3 weeks? That's way too long. Time was running short. He couldn't waste any lying in bed. He needed to act now before the chance he has been waiting for slipped away. He promised. He promised he wouldn't fail. And Uchiha Sasuke may have been a murderer but he definitely wasn't a liar.

* * *

**Yay! 2nd Chapter finished! **

**Thank you for sticking with me! You're the best! :D **

**DOMO ARIGATOU! **


	3. Chapter 02: Weakness

**Yip Yip Hooray! **

**Chapter 3, Finished it! **

**Its pretty short...Sorry about that! **

**Well, please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 02: Weakness

5:47 p.m.

Hiashi Hyuga eyed the clock once more before returning to his afternoon tea. He beckoned his old servant over, who responded instantly.

"Any missed calls from my daughter?"

"No sir. None." The old woman replied bowing her head towards the floor. No eye contact was allowed with Hiashi-sama unless instructed. Being a servant of the Hyuga household only meant one thing: absolute obedience.

"…I see." He raised his hand in dismissal, and the servant scuffled away quickly out of his sight. Hiashi continued to sip his afternoon tea.

Where could she have gone?

According to the psychiatrist, his daughter left the scheduled appointment at exactly at 5 o'clock. She should have headed straight home after, as ordered, so why hasn't she arrived yet?

Maybe he should have picked her up on his way to his meeting? But then he would have arrived late, and he was always punctual. A Hyuga being late to a gathering was unheard of.

But what if something really did happen to her?

A tinge of guilt began to creep quietly into his mind. Quickly, he washed it away with another sip of his tea, leaving only a bitter taste to linger.

5:56 p.m.

His daughter was weak. Even as her father, he could not deny that fact.

Throughout her short seventeen years of life, his daughter was already been diagnosed with a bipolar disorder, symptoms of paranoia, a mild case of insomnia, and even an eating disorder. Every time he glanced at the family's medical bill, a new medication or supplement had been added to the list.

She had tarnished the name of a Hyuga heiress and in their family's eyes she was nothing but a failure. In his perfect reputation as leader of the Hyuga household, she was his weak link.

From birth, he was taught what it truly meant to be a Hyuga. The despair, the cruelty, the sacrifices, and the regret: he faced all these emotional obstacles with solid indifference. He was even absent from his own wife's funeral in order to attend a vital business negotiation, forcing his twin brother to take his place at the service. To a Hyuga, personal ties were nothing more than a hindrance, a weakness.

But his daughter was different. She cried at the death of mere animals, politely greeted and bowed to servants, stuttered endlessly in confrontations. She was kind. She was innocent. She was shy.

As a father, he loved her.

But as a Hyuga, he ridiculed her.

6:04 p.m.

She wasn't home yet.

He was probably just over-thinking things. She probably just stopped by the library to study. Yes, that must be it, the library. She always loved books.

She was fine. She would be home soon.

He took another sip of his tea.

But isn't that what he told himself that night?

The night when his wife and daughter didn't return home from their walk, the night when he discovered his daughter had been kidnapped, the night when he discovered his wife's beaten corpse.

That dreadful, dreadful night.

He shut his eyes to block the horrid images.

He mustn't think about it. He mustn't let it become a weakness.

They were just memories.

That's right, just memories.

Just memories of the past.

And the past could be forgotten.

* * *

**Ahh...not much happened in this chapter. -3-**

**It didn't quite turned out how I planned but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) **


	4. Chapter 03: Silence

**CHAPTER FINALLY FINISHED! **

**I know the story is moving pretty slowly... But keep with me I promise it will pick up soon.**

**Pinky Promise! :D**

**Well, as usual hope you guys enjoy! And please feel free to review or critique my work.**

**Thank you~ **

* * *

Hinata couldn't quite place the emotion that swelled in her during her introduction to Uchiha Sasuke. She stared speechless at the amount of wounds that covered his toned body. Some old blood stains were visible on the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

He looked like one of those beaten heroes in an action movie.

Confident, strong, and just way too good looking.

But Hinata knew that this Sasuke person was no noble hero. He felt deadly, preparing to strike at whatever weakness he could find. She couldn't understand how Uncle Kakashi could interact with such an intimidating individual with such ease.

_Scary, scary, scary….did I mention scary? _

But despite his unapproachable demeanor, Hinata couldn't deny that this boy piqued her interest. He obviously didn't fall under a person's definition of normal. He seemed different, different like her.

She remained quiet and listened intently to the two male's conversation. After hearing the estimated length of his recovery, Sasuke seemed anxious. His open hand closed tightly into a solid fist.

Hinata could make out the faint outlines of scars that wrapped around his toughened skin. And with his current injuries, she wouldn't doubt he would have more to add to his collection.

She couldn't help but begin to evaluate the strange half naked boy sitting in the old hospital bed.

He seemed so untouchable, so unwavering. His onyx eyes void of any emotion but rage. Was it that endless anger that fueled his strength? If she had his ruthless drive would she be considered strong?

If she had his strength would she no longer be considered a failure?

But what did she know about this injured boy? Other than the fact that he was rude and scary? Nothing, nothing at all. How could she possibly compare herself to him? He was a complete stranger, and his business and past had nothing to do with her.

But she still continued to ponder.

_Uchiha…Why does that name sound so familiar? _

One of her family's business partners?

A classmate at school?

Did Father mention it before?

Father…

Father…

FATHER!

Hinata's eyes grew wide.

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear_

She had completely forgotten to call her home to inform them that she would be arriving late. She even promised Father she would return straight home after every appointment. Most teenagers at her age were allowed extended curfews but she wasn't exactly like other teenagers was she? In her household, Father's words were absolute.

She glanced frantically at her watch.

6:18 p.m.

"U-Uncle K-K-Kakashi!" she stuttered out, "I need to go home!"

A little startled by her sudden interruption, Kakashi glanced at her then smiled.

"Oh, alright. Have a safe walk home, Hinata-chan."

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" she managed to spit out before heading out the door.

_An angry Father. Definitely not a pretty sight._

The very thought made her want to cry at the spot. Want a definition of an oppressive strict father? Well, Hiashi Hyuga was it.

Hinata scampered down the hall; gaining herself stares from the nurses and staff she rushed by. As she finally made it outside, a familiar figure stood to greet her.

"Hinata-sama" the man bowed. His long brown hair was tied in a low pony tail and was swept over one of his broad shoulders, his pearl eyes' avoiding any contact with hers.

"N-Neji-nii?" Hinata questioned as she approached her bowing cousin.

"You father ordered me to search for you at the hospital since you were late in returning home." His voice was filled with strict formality, making Hinata frown at its coldness.

"I-I see."

Master and servant. That was their relationship.

It wasn't always like that. When they were children, she and Neji would often play with each other in the family courtyard. When she was a little girl, Neji was her hero, protecting her from bullies and always by her side. But everything changed after his father was banished from the Hyuga family. Neji started to avoided unnecessary contact that had any relation to the main branch, including her. She use to love his big strong smile he would give her when they were small. It would always reassure her everything would be alright. But now... it was like it never existed.

But Neji was the one person who didn't treat her any differently once he learned of her "mental illness." He didn't shower her with sympathy or ridicule her for her weakness: he remained passive and neutral. For that, she was grateful.

"Shall we head home, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-Yes…"

The walk home was as she expected, silent and uncomfortable. Her thoughts raced trying to find a topic to bring up, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Whatever she said would probably only be responded with silence or a short acknowledgement.

"Is everything alright, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Hinata replied dumbly. She was surprised he broke the silence, and even more surprised that she could hear a hint of sincere concern in his voice.

"The reason for you tardiness?"

"O-Oh…I just a-accompanied Uncle K-Kakashi to see o-one of his patients…"

"I see." Relief flashed over Neji's face before it was quickly masked away by its usual indifference.

"O-Oh, h-he was recovering w-well." Hinata sputtered, desperately trying not to let the conversation end. It had been many years since they had said more than just a simple greeting to each other, "U-uncle Kakashi said he w-would be all better in l-less than a m-mouth…"

"I see. Well, that's good."

"Y-Yeah."

Silence fell over them once more.

_Conversation dead._

Hinata pursed her lips. How hard could it possibly be to talk to her own cousin?

_ Let's try one more time! _

"O-Oh, Neji-nii!"

"Yes?"

"D-Does the name U-Uchiha sound familiar to you?" she asked curiously.

Neji muscles tightened as his walking pace began to slow. Hinata could see his face was clenched with an overwhelming tension.

_Okay…not the reaction I was looking for._

"Hinata-sama…What was the patient's name again?"

"W-What?"

"His name." his questioned came out more as a harsh demand.

"O-Oh…u-um…U-Uchiha S-Sasuke." Neji's feet froze in place, his eyes' widened at her response.

"I…I see." He fell silent. Hinata not knowing what to say just fumbled nervously with her fingers.

"Stay away from him." her cousin finally spoke. Neji's words were not a request, they were an order, "He… is not someone you should associate yourself with."

"N-Neji-nii? What a-are you talking about?"

He didn't respond.

Hinata had never seen him so tense before. Ever since Neji became her guard, he has never once commanded her to do anything. He always seemed so detached and distant, never hesitant to carry out the orders given to him. No matter how corrupt, no matter how unfair: An order was an order. If it benefited the family in anyway, it was the correct decision. That was the motto Neji followed. He was the epitome of what it meant to be a Hyuga.

Neji began to move forward, Hinata unsure of what just occurred simply followed him.

All the way back to the Hyuga compound, her cousin refused to say a single word.

Hinata sighed.

_So much for defeating the awkward silence..._

* * *

**Eheheheh...another slow chapter... :P**

**Not my strongest chapter.**

**BUT...!**

**Don't worry! **

**I will try to make the next one will be a little more exciting! **

**Well, thank you for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 04: Nightmare

**Sorry for the late update! ****It's finals week so had to cram like maniac for my tests. **

**Well, here it is! I tried taking some advice and making the chapter longer. Hope it's not boring! **

**Please feel free to review and critique my work. :D **

**Thanks for reading. ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 04: Nightmare

Neji studied the monitor that read his father's pulse. He watched closely as the line continuously peaked and then slowly dropped. Even as he took a seat by his father's bedside, his eyes never left the beeping screen.

_Stable…_

Relief washed through him, as he slumped quietly in the chair. He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, before glancing at his cell phone's clock.

10:23 a.m. It has been almost six hours since Neji received a call that his father was being rushed to ER. Once he heard the news, Neji rushed frantically out from his small apartment and sprinted all the way to Konoha hospital, about a whole six miles away. He didn't stop once to catch his breath. He couldn't help but cringe at his impulsiveness.

_My roommate has a car. Why didn't I just ask him for the keys?_

The nurse was worried that she would have to put him into the emergency room when he finally arrived, panting and ready to collapse. It was so unlike him to lose his cool like that. If his father saw him, he would have laughed hysterically at his foolishness. Probably tease him for a few hours then remind him of the Hyuga way: Remain calm and logical at all times.

But his father wasn't awake to tell him that and he hasn't been for the last six years.

His father remained motionless in the reclined bed; the only indication of life was the slight rise of his chest whenever he took a breath. Some days Neji would remain at the hospital for hours, just waiting for the moment his father would open his eyes. But every time his hope would vanish when he was told that visiting hours were over and was forced to leave.

Neji sighed and leaned his head forward in frustration. How long would he have to wait? When would his father finally wake up?

What if he didn't wake up at all?

That thought scared him so much, making him feel so weak, so helpless.

Glancing up, he finally noticed a small vase of lilies that sat on the table by his father's side. The simple presence of the flowers gave the bland room a hint of beauty. Neji could feel the corners of his mouth tug up into a small smile.

_Hinata-sama._

Although he remained silent, he knew that every week Hinata would make a daily trip to his father's room after her Sunday appointment. Truthfully, he felt guilty on not showing his gratitude but it was not his place as her servant to interact with her on such a personal level. He heard all the rumors regarding his cousin's mental state and witnessed all the abuse she had to withstand because of it. Their criticism on her angered him but what infuriated him the most was his silence to her treatment. All he wanted to do was to shut their mouths, teach them never to bother her again… but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

He knew… he knew if he offended or enraged any member of the Hyuga's main branch, they would cut the payment for his father's medical expenses. There was no possible way that a college student such as himself could ever afford the type of treatment his father required. So if the family refused pay, his father would surely die.

Because of this, Neji promised to do his job as Hinata's bodyguard perfectly. Since he failed at shielding her from the family, he would protect her from everything else, even willing to place her well-being before the sake of the family itself. He knew because of this silent vow, he would never become the perfect Hyuga, but to him it truly didn't matter.

His father believed in that kind of passion. That's why, besides being the younger twin, he was not chosen to be the head of the family. Unlike his elder brother, Hizashi, Neji's father, refused the Hyuga's principle of indifference and was forced to relinquish his title as a possibly heir as punishment. To a Hyuga, there was no greater humiliation an individual could face.

Refusing to allow his only brother to be exiled out of the family, Hiashi hired Hizashi as his personal body guard. He gave Hizashi and Neji a separate living compound connected to the main house where they could remain comfortably but isolated from the rest of the family. Even though it was an act frowned upon by many members of the main branch, Hiashi's words were absolute.

Neji remembered being harassed and beaten by multiple members of the family growing up. They would call his father terrible names and always tried to humiliate the two of them. But his father's smile never faltered and would always ignore their unfair treatment. If Hiashi had caught word of these individual's shameful acts, they would have been punished, but even knowing this fact Hizashi told his elder brother nothing.

At first Neji was ashamed of his father's passiveness, calling him a coward and weakling. But his father would always respond with the same answer, "If you let this break you, Neji, then you are not worthy of calling yourself a Hyuga."

Hyuga this. Hyuga that. Neji was sick of the name. Hyuga was the only thing everyone said in this damn household. Neji even threatened to change his last name because he was so tired of hearing it.

His father would just laugh at his son's anger and joked that Neji could once he found himself a good wife.

Neji was completely baffled by his father's words. Wife? Who needs a wife?

Those were the days when Neji could say he was truly happy. His father would train him in the morning, he went to school during the day, he played with Hinata in the afternoon, and then he would return home at night for dinner. Growing up, he used to complain how boring his life was but now he wished every second he didn't take those moments for granted. It's ironic how humans don't notice what's important to them until it's finally taken away.

On a day, six years ago, his father was shot down protecting his elder brother from an attempted assassination.

Neji was fifteen at the time.

It happens every day, they said.

He did his job well, they said.

He honored the Hyuga name, they said.

Neji should be proud of his father's glorious achievement, they said.

How could getting shot in the head and falling into a coma be a fucking achievement?

The night of the incident, Hiashi delivered the news about Hizashi's condition to Neji. He bowed his head to the floor, apologizing and apologizing endlessly. The great head of the Hyuga family falling to his knees before a mere servant, the very thought was unheard of.

Neji wanted to scream, he wanted to grab the bowing man by the collar and beat him. But remembering his father's words, Neji simply replied in cold voice: "Hiashi-sama, my father only did what was expected of him. He simply completed his duty as a bodyguard."

If he couldn't handle this then he wasn't worthy of being a Hyuga.

_Right, Father? _

About a few months later, Hinata was kidnapped and Hiashi's wife was murdered.

The perpetrator was found and executed and the Hyuga heiress was rescued.

A little after that, Neji was officially appointed as Hinata's bodyguard.

And life continued.

But Neji's anger refused to rest. He began asking people for more detail about the attempted assassination. He learned the shooter had escaped and the police was unable to locate him. Then, about exactly a year after constant investigation, the family finally discovered the identity of the man.

Well, boy more like, younger then Neji by two years.

Neji couldn't believe it. Two years? That would have the boy only thirteen at the time.

Well, this thirteen year old boy, without hesitation, put a bullet straight through his father's head.

Neji began to pester the family servants for more details.

_A boy with eyes and hair like night. _

That was all they would tell him.

How did they find out?

What else did they know?

What was his name?

Did they catch him?

They sent him away with their silence.

Then one morning he found a crumpled paper at the front of his door, on it was just a few scribbles in black ink. Perhaps it was from a pitying servant who felt sorry for the poor boy who lost his father or perhaps it was from a member of the family who was sending a secret order for Neji to take revenge, it truly didn't matter. He finally learned what he needed to know.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

The name of the boy who shot his father.

Neji clenched his fist, his eyes ablaze. The news that Hinata unintentionally brought to him a few nights ago gnawed away at his breaking composure.

_Alive…That Uchiha bastard is alive. _

Suddenly, his phone sung out a notification. Completely startled by the interruption, it took him awhile to realize that the ringtone playing was his. Neji twitched, immediately recognizing the melody.

The Pokemon theme song.

Its obnoxious tune caused a nurse to stop and stare at him.

"Gotta catch them all?" she giggled before walking passing the room

Neji coughed in embarrassment.

_Lee…_

His roommate had asked for his phone last night, claiming he was going to do "a fabulous update to enhance its manliness." Not thinking much of it, Neji had simply handed his cell over to his overly enthusiastic roommate. Big mistake. Irritated, Neji glanced at the text message he received.

_Lee: NEJI! Where r u?! The calc test is going to start!_

He had completely forgotten. His final exam for Calculus was today. Although he was tempted to skip to spend a little more time at the hospital, being the good student he was, he decided against it. He pushed the thoughts of his father and the Uchiha into the back of his mind. He would have to deal with it later.

_Hinata-sama said something about it being 3 weeks until the Uchiha recovers. He won't be going anywhere any time soon._

Not bothering to respond to his roommate's desperate text, Neji pushed his phone back into his pocket. But not before changing the volume settings to silent, of course.

After giving his father a silent goodbye, he walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Why did you bring her?" I asked. Looking up from the paper he was reading, the grey haired doctor met my gaze with one of his usual idiotic smiles.

"Bring who?"

"The Hyuga girl." My voice cracked with annoyance. I could feel a nerve begin to snap. This man definitely knew how to run the little patience I had dry.

"Ohhhh, you mean Hinata-chan?"

_Who else, dumbass? _

"No reason." He said in a cheerful tone before returning his attention to his reading.

I knew that was a lie. A man like this doesn't act for "no reason." He was a man who carefully calculated his actions, carefully making sure everything falls into place just the way he wanted it to. The more I learned about him, the more I hated him.

_He's so much like __**him**__. _

The thought just doubled my hate.

"Oh my, has wittle Sasuke taken an interest into Hinata-chan?" the doctor teased. I merely glared at him in response. This man has the most irritating habit of changing anything I say into a joke. Chuckling at my reaction, he replied, "Just remember our deal, Sasuke. That's all you need to do."

_Well, it would be helpful if you TOLD me what I need to DO. _

Grunting in response, I simply turned over, facing my back towards him. Silence fell between us.

Although he was one annoying son of a bitch, I couldn't deny that this man was one hell of a good doctor. It has only been a week since I woke up and I could already see obvious signs of recovery to my injuries. I knew he wasn't going through all this effort just to be a Good Samaritan. But no matter how hard I tried to figure out his motives, this slippery bastard would just avoid all my questions with that stupid smile of his. Today was no different.

"Well, this busy man has to return to work." He said as he stood from the chair. Ignoring him, I closed my eyes, "Don't miss me too much." I could hear him laugh a little at his own sarcasm before heading out.

I kept my eyes shut. Only minutes passed by and I could feel sleep already threatening to consume me. But this time I didn't fight it and let darkness carry me away. And then the nightmare began.

* * *

_"Don't leave my side, alright?" the teenager grasped the little boy's hand tightly._

_ "Nii-chan…what's going on?" the little boy said in a shaky voice as he stared up at his older brother, his eyes as wide as saucers, "Where is everybody else?" In response his brother's grip loosened slightly._

_ "Everyone…everyone is fine. Everything will be alright. So don't worry." His brother whispered softly, tapping the little boy's head in a playful manner, "We just need to run a little bit, okay?" the older boy forced a convincing smile onto his face. The little boy smiled back but he could still see tension in his brother's features as he looked away. But everything will be alright because his brother said so. _

_ Then they began to run, first a light jog then faster and faster. The little boy began to stumble, unable to keep up with his brother's pace. Tripping over his feet, he tumbled down to the ground. _

_ "N-Nii-chan!" he cried. Alarmed, the elder brother rushed to his side, picking him up in his arms. Then they continued to run. The little boy could hear his brother's labored breath, he could feel his brother's heart beating wildly against his chest. He glanced up at the elder boy's face; his gaze was only met with eyes filled with fear. Suddenly, the little boy could hear footsteps behind them. First in a distance, then closer, and closer, causing his older brother to curse._

_ Then a loud sound burst against his eardrums. His brother fell, giving a yell of pain, the little boy fell with him. The boy eyed his brother in horror, watching him clutch his leg in agony. The skin was torn open and blood gushed wildly from the sagged hole. Tall figures stood around them. One finally approached the two boys. _

_ "Well, this is unexpected." The voice cackled out, "I never once dreamed you would defile me." The elder boy glared, still clutching his wounded leg, "You know what happens to bad little children." The figure turned his attention to the little boy, who was trembling at his brother's side._

_ His older brother's eyes widened as he violently pushed the little boy away from him. Swiftly he drew his gun from under his shirt, shooting the looming figure straight in the forehead. _

_ "SASUKE, RUN!" he screamed as he turned to his paralyzed little brother, "RUN!"_

_ Sasuke turned to flee but it was too late. Arms wrapped around him and the more he struggled the tighter the grip became. Sasuke could feel his small body being crushed as he whimpered in pain._

_ "SASUKE!" the brother began to run toward him. Then a leg crashed in to his gut, then again, then again, then again. Coughing up blood, the elder boy knelt over in pain; his gun was kicked from his grip. The shot figure stood before him, his bony hand covering his bleeding forehead. The figure picked up the boy's gun from the ground._

_ "H-How…?" the boy stuttered in disbelief. The figure began to laugh hysterically. _

_ "Didn't I tell you what happens to bad children?" the figure raised the gun to the boy's head. Seeing this, Sasuke began to struggle desperately, the arms around him tightening._

_ "NII-CHAN! N-NII-CHAN!" he choked. Hearing his younger brother's voice, the older boy turned his head. _

_ The figure's face twisted with pleasure as he prepared to shoot. Sasuke screamed even louder, he could feel his chest erupt with sobs and pain. _

_ "NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! NII-CHAN!"_

_His brother's lips shifted into resigned smile. _

_ "I'm so sorry, Sasu-" _

_ Sasuke went silent, eye's widening with shock. The figure pulled the trigger, licking his lips as he watched the older boy fall to ground with a sickening thud. _

_ "Bye bye, Itachi-kun"_

* * *

I threw my head forward, clenching my face with my bandaged hand. My body trembled uncontrollably.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I looked around the room. Darkness was the only thing I could make out. There was no clock nearby, so my only guess was that it was night time. My calm slowly returned as I rested my head in the palm of my hand. No matter how much time passes, the memory never fades. The nightmare never ends.

_Itachi…_

His name only sent unwanted emotions through my mind. Emotions I tried so desperately to chase away. I was weak. I was useless. I could do nothing but watch as my own brother was killed. I was powerless. Thoughts overflowed my head as I closed my eyes, trying to seal them away once more.

_I don't need to think about anything. All I need is power, all I need to do is get stronger. That's right, that's all I need. _

My uncertainty vanished, leaving nothing more but my resolve. I took a deep breath.

_Another sleepless night. _

I stared blankly into empty space. The room had no windows so the only way for light was the small lamp that sat on the wooden desk. As usual the night was silent. The peace began to settle the twisted feeling in my stomach.

Then, suddenly, I wasn't alone. My muscle tensed, my eyes scanned the darkness.

_Who? The doctor? No…he always makes sure his presence is known. Then who the hell…?_

A dagger suddenly flew towards me, the dark covering the thrower's location. Quickly twisting off the bed, I could hear the blade clang against the stone wall behind me.

"Well, that's an interesting way of greeting someone." I chanted loudly. The shadow merely shifted away. Another blade came in my direction. Immediately ducking, I threw my fist out but my skin only touched open air.

_Light. I need light. The table is approximately sixteen feet away from me if I can reach that-_

A strong kick swung at my face, barely managing to avoid it I stumbled backwards. I could feel my wound begin to throb as dizziness rushed through my head.

_Shit, I need to make this quick. Wait... Which way is the table? Right? Left? Right-Left? Fuck, I don't know!_

I scrambled on the ground, avoiding a fatal blow. Finally taking a wild guess, I made mad dash in one direction. Relief hit me when I felt the wooden table in my grip. Immediately, I made a grab for the lamp that sat in the right hand corner. I pulled the switch. The moment the light hit the room, a sharp pain hit me on my side, a solid fist digging into my injured ribs. The dim light revealed the shadow's face.

_Pearl eyes._

"H-Hyuga." I grunted. I clenched my teeth as he sent a wild kick to my abdomen causing me to topple over in pain, "I-Its nice to see a bastard like you again." I smirked, barely managing to pull myself up.

"I see you haven't changed, Uchiha." His pearl eyes affixed on me with hate. The shadows danced across his face as he approached me, "I didn't know you were still alive. I heard you were killed."

"I bet you cried at the news." I said sarcastically. Taking another dagger out, he slashed my face in a solid motion. Blood swelled from the wound as it trickled steadily down my cheek.

"The only thing I cried about…" he said, pointing the dagger to my throat, "…was the fact I didn't get to kill you myself."

"Well, that is truly unfortunate." My eyes scanned the room as I held my voice strong, "You have my most humble apology."

_Weapon. I need a weapon. Sword? Pole? Broom stick? Does that doctor keep anything useful in this room?! _

"Yes, it truly was." He smiled coldly, "But it seems that I can erase that regret now." he drew his dagger up into the air. Grabbing the chair behind me, I flung it wildly at his side. The old wood splintered at his solid block. Rolling under him, I pulled myself to my feet. I grimaced in pain, clutching my gut.

_This bastard reopened my wound. _

"And what makes you think that?" I said putting on my best smirk, pulling myself into a fighting stance. Truthfully, just shifting my feet caused my whole body to wobble.

"…Bluffing is truly not becoming, Uchiha."

Then he charged: his blade aimed at my chest. Forcing myself out of the way, I twirled around him, forcing a kick to his leg causing his knee to buckle. I prepared myself for my next attack.

_I got this._

I was then greeted with a sturdy elbow to the ribs and then a lovely punch to the face. The metallic taste blood burst through my mouth as I tried desperately to regain my balance.

_Alright, I don't got this._

Ducking blindly, I could feel the wind from his kick as it swung over my head. My vision was now black and all I could feel was my pain. Striking me down with a successful blow, my head smacked against the floor.

"Well, then." he said, placing his dagger to the back of my neck, "Shall we end this?"

"Fuck off." I said, spitting at his leg. The mixture of blood and saliva stained his pants: I could feel his rage grow.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he yelled, aiming the dagger down to my bare skin.

I clenched my eyes waiting for the blow.

…

Any second now.

…

Any minute now.

…

_Huh? _

I opened my eyes and pushed my head up. My eye's widened.

"Now, now. I think that's quite enough, Neji-kun."

The grey haired doctor held the Hyuga's wrist firmly. Looking as shocked as me, the Hyuga whipped around and pulled himself out of the doctor's grip. The dagger fell to the floor.

"Kakashi-sama." The Hyuga muttered, quickly bowing, "…Why did you stop me?" he voice trembled with anger.

"Well, if I didn't, Sasuke would have died." The doctor replied with a smile.

_I think that was kind of the point._

"Do you know who this man is?" the Hyuga continued.

"Oh yes. Quite certainly. Uchiha Sasuke. Wanted for murder and attempted murder, one of the youngest shooters in this generation, starting from the young age of thirteen, even tried an attempted assassination on the head of the Hyuga household, considered a danger to society-"

"Then why?!" Hyuga yelled, knocking his fist against the stone wall, his temper finally exploding.

_Oh, he lost it. _

"Oh, that's simple," the doctor said cheerfully, "Because he's one of us now."

…

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"I'm what?"

We both spoke in unison.

Hyuga turned his head to face me.

"A man like this could never be one of us!" his voice increasing in volume.

"…Orders are orders, Neji-kun."

"..."

The Hyuga said no more and bowed in response.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness." He then whispered, his body still trembling with rage. The doctor smiled apologetically as if he understood the Hyuga's pain. Still on the floor, I remained silent.

_Mmm, well this is an interesting turn of events._

The Hyuga turned to leave but not before sending me once last glare. Then, just like that, he was gone.

"Pleasant bastard…" I muttered to myself, trying to pull myself off the floor.

"Well, I see you got your butt whooped, Sasuke." The doctor chuckled, yanking me to my feet. He examined my wounds quickly before re-bandaging them.

"Another pleasant bastard…" I rolled my eyes, hitting his hand away, not bothering to thank him.

_Perfect…Now I owe this son of a bitch a second time-_

"Now, it seems you owe me twice as much." As if reading my mind, the doctor shot me a grin.

"Great."

"I know, right? I'm sure you are just bursting with excitement!" the doctor smiled, "I can tell you're so excited that I even have a job for you tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yep! I'll be here first thing tomorrow." He said while heading out the door, "Sweet dreams, Sasuke." I could hear him sing mockingly before his footsteps faded down the hall.

I sighed and collapsed into the hospital bed in defeat.

_Hyuga, I take it back. Kill me now._

* * *

**Hisashi...Hizashi...Hiashi...Hizashi. **

**After awhile they start sounding like the same name. LOL.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one :3 **


End file.
